In a process of manufacturing an electrostatic chuck device, in general, an electrostatic chuck section, a heating member, and a base section are bonded together with an adhesive or the like to form a laminated body, and subsequently, the laminated body is subjected to hot calender work. Due to the hot calender work, there is a case where a problem occurs in the electrostatic chuck device, and various studies have been made in order to solve such a problem.
For example, in order to provide an electrostatic chuck capable of rapidly heating and cooling a substrate to be processed while suppressing the occurrence of cracks in a ceramic plate, an electrostatic chuck is disclosed which includes: a ceramic plate which has a recess portion provided in a main surface thereof and an electrode provided in the interior thereof; a temperature-controlling plate joined to the main surface of the ceramic plate; a heater bonded to the ceramic plate in the recess portion provided in the ceramic plate by a second joining agent; and a first joining agent provided between the ceramic plate with the heater bonded thereto with the second joining agent and the temperature-controlling plate, in which the first joining agent has a first base compound which includes an organic material, first amorphous fillers which include an inorganic material, and first spherical fillers which includes an inorganic material, the first amorphous fillers and the first spherical fillers are dispersed and mixed in the first base compound, the first base compound, the first amorphous filler, and the first spherical filler are made of an electrically insulating material, the average diameter of the first spherical fillers is larger than the maximum value of the short diameters of all the first amorphous fillers, the thickness of the first joining agent is the same as or larger than the average diameter of the first spherical fillers, the width of the recess portion is wider than the width of the heater, the depth of the recess portion is deeper than the thickness of the heater, a first distance between the main surface on the temperature-controlling plate side of the heater and a main surface of the temperature-controlling plate is longer than a second distance between the main surface between the recess portions of the ceramic plate and the main surface of the temperature-controlling plate (refer to, for example, Patent Literature No. 1).
Further, in order to provide an electrostatic chuck which has a thin joining agent and high thermal conductivity and in which cracks hardly occur in constituent parts of the electrostatic chuck, an electrostatic chuck is disclosed which includes: a ceramic dielectric which has an electrode formed on the surface thereof; a ceramic substrate which supports the ceramic dielectric; and a first joining agent which joins the ceramic dielectric and the ceramic substrate together, in which the first joining agent has a first base compound which includes an organic material, first amorphous fillers which include an inorganic material, and first spherical fillers which include an inorganic material, the first amorphous fillers and the first spherical fillers are dispersed and mixed in the first base compound, the first base compound, the first amorphous filler, and the first spherical filler are made of an electrically insulating material, the average diameter of the first spherical fillers is larger than the maximum value of the short diameters of all the first amorphous fillers, the thickness of the first joining agent is the same as or larger than the average diameter of the first spherical fillers (refer to, for example, Patent Literature No. 2).